Sing Your Heart Out
by singxyourxheartxout
Summary: Holly Potter, Harry Potter's oldest, has to do a concert at Hogwarts. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, except for Holly and the two Prefects; J.K. Rowling owns the rest. -sob- But Sugarland owns the song "Settlin'," "Mean Girls," "Happy Ending," and "Everyday America." Carrie Underwood owns "Jesus, Take The Wheel," "Before He Cheats," and "Starts With Goodbye."**

Holly POV

It was the end of term feast for my two younger brothers. I had already finished Hogwarts and was nineteen, and an aspiring singer. My sister hadn't come to Hogwarts yet; she still had a year to go. Albus and James, my brothers, were both sitting at the Gryffindor table horsing around. I was sitting beside them, pretty much scared out of my mind.

"Oh, chill, Holly. I know you'll do great," Albus said to me. Always the happy one, I thought. Albus could and would do anything and everything to cheer you up. That was why he was my favorite.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, honey," my mother said.

"Mom, I do. I want to." As soon as I said it, I felt sick, but managed to control myself.

"Why don't you just not do it? It'd save us all a heart attack." That was my brother James. I bet you can tell now why I like Albus better.

"James Potter, you keep your mouth shut," I said in a quiet voice. I was afraid if I yelled I'd get sick.

The Headmaster stood up, so we all quieted down, just like always. I had been a prefect, and done a good job at it, according to the Headmaster, but I'd refused the post of Head Girl; too much trouble to keep up with. My mother and father hadn't been prefects, but I think they should have been. They were good enough parents.

"Welcome, welcome all. I hope we all can wait a little longer to eat and drink and talk. I have a few important announcements.

First of all, a few students were caught with fanged frisbees this year by Yvette Gordon and Carrie Haywood, which should be a message to the Prefects to take note and follow their lead, and that they all did a wonderful job of enforcing the rules. Good job, all."

I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to listen to anything else. Before I knew it, Dad was nudging me.

"What?"

"Listen."

". . . and now we will eat to our hearts content," the Headmaster was saying, "while we listen to some very interesting music from none other than Holly Potter."

This is it, I thought. Just do your best; they'll love you.

"Make me proud, kid," said Dad.

I was up on the stage the Headmaster had conjured, and my band was there too, looking nervous. "Let's do this, guys." I turned to the crowd. "Are y'all ready to rock?!" They screamed in response and I felt much better. "Good, 'cause I ain't settlin' for anything less that everything!" I turned back to the band. "You guys ready?" They nodded. "Then let's go," I said with a huge grin.

"Fifteen minutes left to throw me together

For Mr. Right now, not Mr. Forever

Don't know why I even try when I know how it ends

Lookin' like another, "Maybe we can be friends."

I've been leavin' it up to fate

It's my life, so it's mine to make

"I ain't settlin' for just gettin' by

I've had enough so-so

For the rest of my life

Tired of shootin' too low

So raise the bar high

Just "enough" ain't enough this time

I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything

"With some good red wine and my brand new shoes

Gonna dance a blue streak around my livin' room

Take a chance on love and try how it feels

With my heart wide open yeah you know I will

Find what it means to be the girl

Who changed her mind and changed the world

"I ain't settlin' for just gettin' by

I've had enough so-so

For the rest of my life

Tired of shootin' too low

So raise the bar high

Just "enough" ain't enough this time

I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything

"I ain't settlin' for just gettin' by

I've had enough so-so for the rest of my life

Tired of shootin' to low

So raise the bar high

Just enough ain't enough this time

"So raise the bar high

I ain't settlin'

No, no, no, no, no, no

So raise the bar high"

The Great Hall erupted in cheers. I was dumbfounded, but was laughing and smiling and whooping all the same. That was the first time I saw the Malfoys, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, my cousins, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, my uncles, and my friends. "Y'all want more?" They all screamed again. "Yeah? Well, we'll give you more!"

We then proceeded to play "Mean Girls," "Everyday America," "Jesus, Take The Wheel," "Before He Cheats," "Starts With Goodbye," and "Happy Ending."

Finally, I said, "Thank you guys so much! We gotta hang it up now, but you can bet you'll hear more from us!"

I went back down to the Gryffindor table, where my Dad picked me up and swung me around. "Oh, Holly, you did great!" he said. I just laughed.

That was my debut into the music world. Turns out that Uncle Percy had a friend there who was a producer, and he liked us, so he offered to get us a contract. We now tour the world and have two albums called "Maybe Tomorrow" and "Good For You." The band did a vote, and they thought we should just make our name "Holly Potter," and I thought that was a bit selfish, but they insisted. I never thought I'd get my big break playing at my old school, but you never know.

**Harry: Wait, I have children now?**

**Jen: Do you ever read your own stories?**

**Harry: -sigh-**

**Hermione & Ron: Oh, why does J.K. Rowling have to pick on us? We're married now!**

**Jen: Just review please.**


End file.
